comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield Logan (New Earth-Six)
History The End of Heroes When all the heroes began to die, Beast Boy and most of the other Teen Titans were also dying. As Beast Boy began to reach the final stays of the virus, he passed out and lost consciousness. As he was unconscious, Beast Boy dreamed of Brother Blood and eventually saw himself floating in the Pool of Blood. Beast Boy eventually awoke in the medical bay on one of the Titan's jets. Gar confused by where he was, attempts to get up, but quickly sees his reflection, which shows his entire body has changed from green into red. Surprised by the sudden change in his appearance causes Gar to scream. A minute after he screams, Ravager enter the medical bay and tries to calm him down. Gar after calming down asks Rose what happened to him, which causes Rose to reveal that she had used some of the Pool of Blood on him in an attempt to save him and it caused his hair to turn red and his eyes to turn yellow. Still shocked about what happened Gar asks what happened to Titan's Tower. Rose revealed that she blow up the Tower after Brother Blood began attacking it. Gar angry at Rose for running and sacrificing the Tower and her friends that were most likely still alive when she left. Rose tries to apologize, but Gar cuts her off and transforms into a wolf and begins to growl at her. Rose begins to back away from Gar and continues to apologize. Gar after seeing the fear in Rose's eyes transformers back into his human form and apologizes for what he just did, saying that he doesn't know what just happened. The Civil War of Evil Beginning of the War After the civil war between The Secret Society of Super-Super-Villains and Injustice League started, Gar left Rose, due to his random moods swings making him nervous about her safety. He would later wander around the U.S. fighting against members of what every faction of villains he encountered. Gar eventually found himself surrounded by Checkmate soldiers, who believed him to be a villain. Gar tried to fight them off, but quickly lost control and began viciously attacking them. He would later awake in a cell at Bell Reve, where he was chained to a wall and could not transform, due to a power dampening collar. Rejoining the Doom Patrol Gar spent weeks in his cell at Belle Reve and began to believe that he would never leave the cell, but he also began to believe that it was what he deserved. Just as Gar was about to accept his fate, his restraints released him and his collar deactivated. A confused Gar, is quickly greeted by The Chief, who tells Gar that he needs him. Gar tells The Chief that he won't help him, because he is a monster who deserves to stay at Belle Reve. Caulder then laughs at Gar and tells him that is what the Doom Patrol is about monsters helping monsters. Gar still unsure says that no one is safe around him and he will only go if he can control his emotions better. Category:Males Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Animal Traits Category:Animal Communication Category:Alternate Form Category:Flight Category:New Earth-Six Category:Super Senses Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Doom Patrol (New Earth-Six) Category:Checkmate (New Earth-Six)